Pour une plage de sable fin
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Terminée Harry, en compagnie de quelques personnes et du Pr Rogue, se retrouve sur une île déserte...ils vont devoir survivre sans magie et se supporter... R SSHP
1. Chapitre 1: Le match annuel

Pour une plage de sable fin

J Chapitre 1: Le match annuel des deux meilleures anciennes équipes

Harry bailla. Pour le premier match de la saison de Quidditch, Dumbledore avait fait revenir les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de sa troisième année. Il avait maintenant dix-sept ans. Olivier Dubois ré-entamait sa stratégie alors que Fred et George faisaient une bataille explosive. Alicia et Katie parlaient coiffure pendant qu'Angélina se remettait du rouge à lèvre.

Compris ?

Les cartes échappèrent aux jumeaux, le tube de rouge à lèvres d'Angélina et les barrettes d'Alicia et Katie tombèrent au sol. Harry recommença à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'écoutez pas ?

Olivier, dit Harry. Tu as aimé gagner en troisième année ?

Ta troisième année ? Bien sûr !

Et bien, on ne t'écoutait déjà pas.

Olivier en resta bouche bée. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se fatiguait à faire des plans ? Il préféra quitter le vestiaire, il en aurait tué un !

On a intérêt à gagner et à être sage, lâcha Fred.

Le mieux serait peut-être de lui exposer le problème, fit Harry.

Il sortit et rejoignit Olivier sur les gradins du terrain. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

Tu sais Olivier, au bout d'un moment on décroche. Tu es trop long, on ne te l'a jamais dit pour ne pas te vexer.

Je suppose que je devrais m'y faire ?

Je crois. Allez, viens.

Mettez-vous sur le stade, je vous attends.

Harry lui sourit et courut rejoindre les autres.

Tout le monde sur le terrain, clama Harry.

L'entraînement se passa tout de même bien.

Harry alla prendre sa douche. Il fit couler sur son corps une eau brûlante. Il sortit de la salle de bain en pantalon, ouvert sur son caleçon, la ceinture détachée et torse nu musclé et finement ciselé. Ses muscles remuaient sous sa peau bronzée alors qu'il frictionnait énergiquement ses cheveux avec une serviette. Tous ses camarades et les quelques filles présentent se turent à son entrée.

Qu'est ce qu'y a, demanda Harry en s'arrêtant.

Seamus Finnigan sauta sur le lit à Dean Thomas en bavant. Les filles se retenaient pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Harry, demanda Parvati Patil alors qu'il enfilait t-shirt et remettait ses lunettes. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?

Euh…non, fit-il prudemment.

Tu voudrais pas sortir avec Lavande ?

Non, merci. Je suis désolé mais je suis bien tout seul.

Tu as une partenaire secrète, demanda Neville Londubat

Non, je suis seul. Je l'ai toujours été et je pense le rester. C'est trop de contrainte une fille !

Il prit son sac et descendit à la salle commune avant se sortir son devoir de potions.

Ils essaient de me caser, lança Harry.

En même temps, on ne pas dire qu'il y ait mieux.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Hermione, demanda Ron.

Tout le monde sait que Harry est un des garçons les mieux foutu de l'école. Il est premier ex æquo avec Drago Malefoy.

Non, firent Harry et Ron.

Non, mais vous êtes naïf à un point…

Mais Malefoy est un des plus beau mec de Poudlard, s'étrangla Ron.

J'étais pas au courant que j'étais bien foutu, lâcha Harry.

Pourtant, fit Hermione avec un regard appréciateur. Tu as des filles qui se retournent sur ton passage et tu as un corps de Dieu Grec. J'ai entendu que tu es le plus canon depuis Sirius Black.

N'importe quoi, Sirius est bien mieux que moi, dit Harry en retournant à son devoir de potions.

Monsieur Potter, appela le professeur Mc Gonagall en entrant. Monsieur Dubois vous attend dans le hall.

Non, professeur, je suis désolé mais j'ai un devoir de potions à…

Descendez Potter, sans discuter.

Harry se leva en soupirant et descendit sans remarquer les filles et certains garçons se retourner sur son passage. Il pensa au désastreux cours de potions qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Tiens, il y pensait souvent à Rogue en se moment !

Cours avec Potter, demain en première heure. Mais pourquoi je pense à lui d'ailleurs ? Peut-être que tu commences à bien l'aimer. La ferme ! Moi bien aimer Potter, et puis quoi encore, pensa Rogue en se promenant dans les couloirs. Et puis Peeves sert la main à Rusard ? Il vit Peeves serrer la main à Rusard avant de le pousser. Sévérus hocha la tête d'un air désespéré.

Ca va professeur ?

Oh ! Non, pas lui !

Oui Potter.

Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez l'air en pleine forme. Je demande à voir votre tête quand vous aurez corrigé mon devoirs.

Toujours aussi arrogant ?

On ne se refait pas Monsieur.

Que faîtes vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

Harry éclata de rire. Et dieu qu'il avait un beau rire, se dit Sévérus, il faudra que je l'entende à nouveau un jour.

Olivier Dubois m'attends dans le hall

Allez-y Potter !

Le samedi arriva et le temps était orageux. Du tonnerre et des éclairs étaient présents mais il ne pleuvait pas. Olivier serra la main de Marcus Flint alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et le match commença alors que Rogue arbitrait.

Harry monta plus haut que les autres pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble et repérer le vif d'or. Il évita un cognard, puis un second. Ils menaient déjà face à Serpentard. N…Non, mais il rêvait là ? Rogue, le professeur Sévérus Rogue, était…ouh que ça faisait mal de se l'avouer, …impartial. Non, même du coté des Gryffondor.

Harry observa Drago, il n'était pas près d'attraper le vif celui-là, en train de mater Olivier. Non mais ! Personne n'avait le droit de mater Olivier. Parce qu'il voulait que Olivier sorte avec Angélina. Remarquez, les jumeaux n'étaient pas mieux avec Alicia et Katie. Harry les comprenait. Il reporta son attention sur le professeur Rogue tout en gardant un œil sur Drago. Donc, le professeur Rogue… Il était, il était très lui. Tout à fait le genre d'homme noir et sombre que personne n'aime. D'ailleurs, il était toujours habillé en noir. Mais dans le genre grand brun ténébreux, il y en avait peut qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Il était…mum…à croquer. A part qu'il avait des problèmes de vol sur balai, il rétablissait sans arrêt son assiette sur le manche en bois. En fait, ça le rendait diablement plus sexy. Harry se jura qu'il ferait un jour monter Rogue sur un balai, rien que eux deux sur le terrain. Euh, comment se retrouver seul avec Rogue sur un terrain de Quidditch ? Bof, pour le moment, il y était sur le terrain.

Et Angélina marque un nouveau but, c'est qu'ils sont en forme les Gryffondor, s'exclama Lee Jordan. Vas-y ma belle Alicia, mets en lui plein la vue ! Epate le ! Montre lui ce que tu sais faire Katie ! Ouais ! Gryffondor marque encore !

Jordan, soyez moins partial ou je vous fait remplacer.

Oui, oui, professeur, dit Lee. C'est Flint qui a le souaffle. NON OLIVIER SI TU LE LAISSE MARQUER JE TE TUE !

JORDAN !

C'est promis, j'arrête ! MAIS QUELLE BANDE DE TRICHEURS !

Jordan, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit.

Alicia reprends le souaffle et Marcus Flint, CET ENFOURE A PRIT LE SOUAFLE !

JORDAN, DONNEZ MOI CE MEGAPHONE !

Et le professeur de métamorphose tira sur le mégaphone ne question que Lee Jordan avait enchanté des années auparavant afin que la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor ne puisse pas le lui prendre des mains. Le micro était dans les mains à Lee, alors que le reste de l'appareil était dans celle du professeur Mc Gonagall. Le mégaphone coulait comme du gruyère passé au micro-ondes.

Harry revint au professeur Rogue quand un éclat doré attira son attention.

Le vif d'or, Harry venait de le voir. Il fonça vers les buts de Serpentard. Il vit les deux cognards venir vers lui, il devait avoir le temps d'attraper le vif d'or. Il entendit son nom. Il tendit la main. La tension électrique monta. Sa main se referma sur la balle d'or. Juste devant lui, il y eu l'impact entre les deux cognards et un coup de foudre atteint les deux balles noires au même moment.

Il vit noir, tout tournait autour de lui.

Tout tournait. Il pensa à Olivier, Alicia et Angélina. Il pensa à Katie, Fred et George. Il pensa à Ron et Hermione, mais il pensa plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à…à…à…à…à…à…à…à…à…à…à…à…un certain Sévérus Rogue, professeur des potions. Surnommé l'éponge à graisse. Il sombra. Sombra… Sombra et sombra…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Paradis sans magie

J Chapitre 2: Paradis sans magie.

Olivier ouvrit les yeux.

Fred !

Je suis là George !

Les jumeaux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron et Alicia arrivaient sur sa droite, Angélina et Katie sur la gauche.

Olivier !

Angélina l'aida à se relever.

Combien êtes vous, demanda une voix glaciale.

Euh, fit Olivier.

Nous sommes huit, neuf avec vous, dit Hermione qui était à ces côtés.

Fred et George enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et se mirent à courir sur le sable doré, chauffé par le Soleil éblouissant. Les premiers ondulants au fil du vent et les vagues couleur azur qui venaient rouler sur la plage laissèrent tout le monde sans voix. Tout le monde ? NON !

On est au paradis George !

Fred lança un sourire éclatant à son jumeau et ils commencèrent une course.

Messieurs Weasley, cria Rogue. Revenez !

Fred revint en courant deux minutes plus tard.

Monsieur…Monsieur. On a trouvé Harry. Il est inconscient.

Fred mena l'exécrable professeur de potions auprès de Harry. Il était étendu sur le sable, George à ses côté. Sévérus pu observer un éclat doré dans sa main. Il s'approcha et y vit le vif d'or.

Bien comme son père, maugréa Sévérus.

Il commença à soulever le dos à Harry en passant une main sous son coude.

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes, demanda Olivier.

Il ne faut pas le laisser au Soleil, il va attraper une insolation, expliqua Rogue.

Personne ne dit rien alors que Sévérus prenait Harry dans ses bras et allait le déposer sous l'ombre d'un palmier.

On peut aller faire un tour, demanda George.

Tout le monde peu aller faire un tour si il reste dans mon champs de vision, approuva Rogue. Tant qu'à faire, je ne veux personne dans mes jambes.

Les filles allèrent s'asseoir sur la plage en bavardant et s'y assirent. Ron et Hermione s'assirent près de Harry, mais sous le regard noir de Rogue, ils décidèrent de partir. Ils firent des aller-retour sur la plage en se rongeant les sangs. Fred et George avaient, comme les autres, enlevé leurs robes de Quidditch et leurs pulls. Ils étaient donc tous en pantalon et en t-shirt. Seul Rogue et Harry étaient encore habillés comme à leur arrivée. Ils avaient tous mis leur affaires près de Harry et Rogue en un tas de vêtements.

Rogue doit commencer à frire, murmura George à Fred alors qu'ils jetaient un coup d'œil au professeur qui enlevait lui aussi sa robe et son pull.

Personne n'avait pensé à enlever le vif d'or de la main à Harry. Olivier était resté près de Rogue et malgré les regards noirs que lui envoyait Rogue.

Pourquoi est ce que vous restez là Dubois ?

Je veille sur Harry, ses intérêts et les miens.

Aidez moi, on va lui enlever sa robe et son pull. Qu'il nous fasse pas une déshydratation en plus.

Est ce que vous seriez en train de vous inquiéter pour lui.

Manquerait plus que ça ! Soulevez le, le faîtes pas tomber, il a l'air déjà assez abîmé comme ça !

Je fais attention je vous signale.

Fred se mit torse nu et marcha avec George vers la mer. Ils trempèrent leurs pieds et George imbiba d'eau salée le t-shirt de son frère. Ils retournaient auprès de Sévérus quand Ron et Hermione les croisèrent.

Professeur, dit George en lui tendant le t-shirt mouillé. Faudrait peut-être le mouiller.

Sévérus lui lança un regard méprisant. Si ça ne lui fait pas de bien, ça ne lui fera pas de mal, pensa-t-il. Il laissa faire George en surveillant de près Harry qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était éblouit par la lumière. La dernière fois qu'il avait les yeux ouvert, il faisait gris. Il se souvint vaguement de la scène.

Les cognards, fit Harry en se redressant.

Doucement Potter, lui dit Rogue.

Il était toujours éblouit, il avait chaud et une affreuse migraine.

Il sentit un mouvement dans sa main et la regarda de plus près.

Je l'ai eu, dit-il incrédule.

Oui Potter, tout cela est fascinant. Mais comment, vous sentez-vous ?

J'ai mal à la tête, dit Harry en faisant signe à Fred de l'aider à se relever.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Harry regarda autour de lui.

On est mort, demanda Harry.

Personne ne répondit et le regard à Harry se posa instinctivement sur Sévérus.

Mais non, on est pas mort. Parce que le professeur Rogue n'a rien à faire au paradis. Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas en enfer ?

Nous ne sommes pas mort Potter.

Je me doute. Et nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve, je me vois mal rêver de vous.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui était remonter vers eux avec Ron quand Harry s'était réveillé.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Euh…et bien je crois qu'il y a eu une interférence magique quand l'éclair a touché les deux cognards lors de l'impact. Tu as été le dernier à te réveiller parce que tu étais le plus près.

On est où et qu'est qu'on fait là ?

Aucune idée Harry, répondit Fred. Mais c'est le paradis.

Où sont Angélina, Alicia et Katie ?

Potter, comment savez-vous qu'elles sont ici ?

J'ai pensé à chacun d'entre vous de tomber. Même si ça fait mal de l'avouer, j'ai pensé à vous et à chaque membres de l'équipe, à Ron et Hermione aussi, avant d'avoir une impression de tourbillon et enfin je suis tombé.

Angélina, Alicia et Katie prirent Harry dans leurs bras.

Tu as vu où on est, c'est génial, lui dit Katie.

C'est à cause de lui que nous sommes tous ici, l'accusa Rogue.

Mais on est pas coincé, demanda Alicia.

Est ce que quelqu'un a une baguette, demanda Ron.

Tous se regardèrent et comprenant qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient de baguette, ils finirent pas fixer leur professeur de potions.

Non, je n'ai pas la mienne.

Donc, fit Harry, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la votre.

Je vous demande pardon Potter ?

Nous, on jouait donc nous n'avions pas de baguette sur nous parce que c'est interdit. Vous, vous aviez l'autorisation. C'est donc votre faute.

Ce n'est la faute de personne, intervint Hermione. C'est une interférence avec la foudre et le sort qui se trouve sur les cognards.

Résumons nous, fit Olivier, nous sommes seul, à dix, sur une île déserte, sans magie pour rentrer. Nous allons devoir vivre ici jusqu'à ce qu'on nous retrouve.

Il faut que quelqu'un est de l'autorité sur les autres, sinon ça va être le bazar, lâcha Alicia en regardant Fred et George.

Moi, dit Rogue. J'ai déjà de l'autorité sur vous.

Harry eu un rire sans joie.

Si vous avez autant d'autorité ici qu'à Poudlard.

Harry les laissa planté là et quitta l'ombre du palmier où il n'eut pas le temps de faire cinq pas qu'il s'écroulait. Rogue le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Voilà où vous conduit votre orgueil Monsieur Potter.

Il faut arrêter ça, dit Ron, les Monsieur, les Miss. Il faut qu'on soit tous ensemble et que celui qui n'est pas content s'en aille.

Pourtant, dit Hermione, moi je suis d'accord avec le professeur Rogue. Il faut que ce soit lui qui commande.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il porta tout de suite la main à ses yeux en repoussant ses lunettes. Fred et George l'adossèrent à l'arbre.

Harry, appela Hermione en s'agenouillant près de lui. Ca va ?

Y a trop de lumière.

On ne peut rien faire pour toi, lui expliqua Ron. On est sur une île déserte où Rogue est le chef.

Oh non…se lamenta Harry.

Rogue lança une robe sur la tête à Harry pour lui abriter la tête de la lumière.

Qu'est ce que j'ai, demanda Harry à Hermione.

Tu es devenu photosensible à la lumière du jour. Ca passera. Tu es d'accord ?

Avec quoi ?

Le professeur Rogue va être notre chef.

Si je suis le seul contre, je me plierai à la volonté des autres.

Il n'y plus de professeur Potter. Nous devons vivre comme si nous étions à Poudlard.

Bah j'aimerais bien y être moi ! A Poudlard !

Harry repoussa la robe et se mit à pleurer dans ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux.

Potter, ne vous mettez pas dans…

Mais lâchez moi. Vous l'avez dit, je suis d'accord avec vous. D'accord, c'est sûrement moi. C'est de ma faute.

Sévérus jugea préférable de partir et il alla vers l'eau. Il regarda la marée remonter. L'équipe le rejoignit sans Harry.

Monsieur…

C'est finit Dubois. Potter a raison. Je ne peux pas commander.

Vous êtes le plus expérimenté de nous tous, affirma Angélina.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda Ron, on doit dormir quelque part.

Je crois Weasley, dit doucement Rogue, que nous devons créer ce quelque part.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Mesdemoiselles, occupez-vous de trouver quelque chose à manger. Nous, nous allons construire un abris, proposa Rogue.

Et Harry, demanda Hermione. A cause de sa photosensibilité, il faut qu'il reste à l'ombre.

Nous n'allons pas faire un abris sur la plage Granger…

Hermione. Il n'y a plus de Granger ici.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Il faudrait qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, confirma Olivier.

D'accord, alors vous pouvez m'appeler Sévérus et on se tutoie tous.

Ils montrèrent leur accord et les garçons partirent à la recherche d'un endroit où construire quelque chose.

Il doit y avoir des animaux, affirma Sévérus. Pour aujourd'hui, on va faire un truc vite fait. On fera un truc dans les arbres demain. Je suppose messieurs que vous ne désirez pas avoir de filles dans votre lit toutes les nuits parce qu'elles ont entendu un bruit.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils se mirent au travail. Tard dans l'après-midi, quand le soleil commença à se coucher à vrai dire, ils rejoignirent les filles. Elles avaient fait du feu et faisaient cuire des poissons et Harry était monté dans un arbre pour aller chercher des noix de cocos.

Ca va mieux Harry, lui demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Oui, j'ai presque plus mal aux yeux. Je vais pouvoir vous aider demain.

Là, on a fait juste un truc comme ça, on fera un truc plus concret demain, avoua Rogue.

Tant, mieux, comme ça je participerais. Olivier, tu peux me donner du poisson ?

Olivier tandis un desdits poissons au professeur.

Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose, fit Harry.

On se tutoie tous et on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

Ah………


	3. Chapitre 3 : Installation

J Chapitre 3: Installation

Après avoir mangé, ils gagnèrent presque tous la cabane précaire faite par les hommes présents. Harry repéra juste l'endroit sous le soleil couchant avant de gagner la plage face à l'océan de feu. Il s'assit et contempla la nuit alors qu'elle tombait. Il réfléchissait. Comment est ce qu'ils en étaient arrivé là ?

Il sentit que quelqu'un se laissait tomber à côté de lui.

Bonsoir Harry.

Bonsoir prof…Sévérus. Je suis désolé.

De quoi ?

De vous avoir encore provoqué dans une dispute sans raison.

Mais il y avait une raison. On est coincé sur une île déserte.

Je ne dirais pas ça. Nous sommes quand même dix.

J'aime pas la foule, lâcha Rogue. Ni les enfants.

Harry explosa de rire et Rogue lui lança un regard spécial anti-Potter qui fit arrêter de rire Harry immédiatement.

Avouez que c'est quand même drôle d'être professeur dans une école surpeuplée alors que l'on aime ni les enfants ni la foule.

De quoi avez-vous peur Potter, demanda Sévérus après un moment.

De ne pas rentrer chez moi.

Retournez chez vos moldus ? Est ce que vous changerez un…

Non, Poudlard, avoua Harry.

Il se leva et gagna la cabane où il se coucha dans un coin. Sa cicatrice commença à lui faire mal

Lucius, cria Voldemort. Comment veux-tu que je tue Harry Potter si même Dumbledore a perdu la trace de Harry Potter ? Doloris !

Lucius Malefoy hurla un moment avant que le mage noir ne fasse cesser son sort.

Maître, fit Lucius. Sévérus aussi à disparu.

Sévérus aussi ? Et comment il remplit la mission que je lui ai confiée s'il disparaît ? Doloris ! Lucius, je ne veux plus te voir tant qu'ils n'ont pas été retrouvé. Donne moi au moins une bonne nouvelle dans ta vie. Doloris !

Lucius quitta la pièce après deux heures de torture. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il avait encore vu Voldemort. Mais Sévérus Rogue ! Qu'est que c'était que cette mission ?

Il se leva et rampa sur le sol meuble pour atteindre le coin où dormait le maître des potions.

Professeur…Professeur, appela Harry en murmurant. Professeur ?…Monsieur ?… Monsieur, appela Harry en le secouant doucement…Sévérus…

Quoi Potter ?

Harry sursauta.

Je viens de rêver de Voldemort. Il a torturer Lucius Malefoy.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, Harry ?

Il nous cherche.

Qui ça nous ?

Nous, vous et moi. J'ai peur Monsieur. J'arrive plus à dormir. Et s'il nous trouve.

Venez là.

Harry s'approcha et se pencha un peu plus vers son professeur. Celui-ci le fit s'allonger près de lui.

On fait quoi maintenant, demanda Harry.

On dort.

Harry se rapprocha de Sévérus et lui prit le bras en collant sa tête contre son épaule et il s'endormit. Quand sa respiration se fit régulière, Sévérus se détendit et se rendormit. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry était couvert d'une robe noir et était le seul à dormir encore. Il se leva et chercha les autres. Il ne les trouva pas.

Olivier ! Fred ! George !

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il commença à paniquer.

Professeur, hurla Harry.

Sévérus surgit d'entre les arbres deux minutes plus tard.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, interrogea Sévérus paniqué.

Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul, demanda Harry.

Vous vous êtes réveillé dans la nuit à cause de votre cauchemar et vous avez parlé dans votre sommeil, j'ai ordonné de vous laisser dormir.

Euh…merci, fit Harry en rougissant. Mais je croyais que vous aviez disparu…que j'étais tout seul.

C'est pas grave, fit Rogue. Venez.

Il découvrit que les garçons avaient commencé à coupé des arbres de façons à aménager cinq plate formes dans cinq arbres proches les uns des autres.

Choisissez les arbres, dit Sévérus à Harry.

Les jumeaux les croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant Ron et Hermione revenir d'une absence sans motif.

Ron, tu te mets au boulot ou tu finis de draguer, demanda Sévérus.

Ron se mit immédiatement au travail en rougissant. Les filles les aidèrent une partie de la matinée avant qu'elles ne les laissent tomber pour aller préparer le repas de midi.

Quand Harry eut exécuté le travail que lui avait confié, il revint vers les autres.

Sévérus, ça y est, je les ai. Venez voir.

Sévérus le regarda puis se dirigea vers lui. Harry le mena à un bosquet d'arbres. Il y en avait six et le sixième était plus ou moins au centre des cinq autres. Harry laissa Sévérus faire le tour des lieux alors qu'il était adossé à l'arbre du milieu. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sévérus s'arrêta devant Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce sera super, merci, dit Sévérus en s'éloignant pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Aïe !

Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Je me suis coincé le pied dans le tronc.

Sévérus s'approcha, s'approcha encore et encore. Posa une main sur la jambe de Harry en s'abaissant. Il trifouilla quelque chose qui se trouvait vers la chaussure gauche de Harry.

Merci Monsieur.

Sévérus se redressa sans se reculer, fixa son regard dans celui du brun aux yeux verts

De rien Harry.

Harry profita de la voix grave, de l'odeur épicée et des longues mains fines qui s'approchaient de lui. Sévérus se noyait dans les yeux vert émeraude et ses mains se posèrent instinctivement autour de Harry sur le tronc. Harry ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Sévérus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	4. Chapter 4 : Un nouveau chez eux

J Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau chez eux

Harry garda les yeux fermé encore un moment après que Sévérus eu retirer sa bouche. Il les avait juste effleurées. Harry soupira doucement tout en ayant conscience de la présence de ce corps près du sien.

On y va, proposa Harry après avoir réussit à quitter les iris noires.

Hein ?… Euh, oui, on y va.

Sévérus semblait avoir du mal à bouger alors Harry le repoussa légèrement en rougissant.

Quand ils furent avec les autres, Sévérus leur annonça qu'ils avaient trouvé le lieu idéale, tout cela pendant le repas.

C'est super, fit Olivier, nous on a presque finit. Il faut dire que les jumeaux travaillent comme quatre. Chacun.

Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux pour les voir sourire de toutes leurs dents. Il étouffa un rire avant de se tourner vers Sévérus et il se dit que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait sûrement été un accident. Il vit son professeur rougir…Attendez ! Rogue ? Rougir ? Problème ! Il détourna le regard, gêné. Il retourna sur la plage pour regarder se coucher le soleil. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ne pourrait jamais voir ce p de soleil se coucher tranquillement. Il se retourna et se ravisa. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dût penser ça aussi vite. C'était Sévérus. Il rougit.

Ca va Harry ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Pour savoir, vous vous isolez toujours ?

Souvent disons.

Qu'est ce qui vous inquiète ?

Rien…rien..

Vous avez entendu quelque chose quand vous avez rêvé de Voldemort ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il vit Rogue blanchir. Il décida de se taire et s'assit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sévérus pour voir qu'il avait fait de même.

Pourquoi est ce que vous aimez venir ici, demanda Sévérus en fixant le large.

C'est la première fois que je suis à la mer. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. C'est superbe.

Oui.

Après ce moment apprécié par les deux hommes, ils retournèrent à la petite cabane, ils pourraient être dans leur nouvel abris dans trois jours.

Ces trois jours passèrent rapidement et chacun travailla avec acharnement afin que ce soit près dans le délais le plus court possible. Ce soir là, ils montèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux et ils trouvèrent cela super. Il y avait deux maisonnettes pas arbres et il y en avait une supplémentaire sur l'arbre centrale. C'était ce qu'ils appelaient la salle commune. Ils choisirent chacun une maison mais Fred et George demandèrent à être ensemble et Sévérus accepta à la seule condition qu'ils soient sages. Ils allèrent s'installer. Harry et Ron partageaient une plate forme, ils étaient voisins. Sévérus était seul sur la sienne. Fred et George partageaient la leur avec Olivier et Angélina et Alicia en avaient une tandis que Katie et Hermione avaient la dernière. Ils se réunirent dans la salle commune au coucher du soleil. Ils étaient là depuis une semaine.

Voilà, tout le monde est installé, demanda Sévérus.

Oui, répondirent les Gryffondor.

Il n'y aura pas de couvre feu tant que ceux qui veulent dormir tôt puissent le faire. C'est tout. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils se levèrent mais Sévérus les arrêta.

Oui, et je vais aller faire le tour de l'île pour faire des réserves pour faire des potions de bases.

Pourquoi faire, demanda Ron.

Je suppose que si l'un de vous est il va falloir que je le soigne.

C'est vrai admit, Olivier.

Est ce que quelqu'un veut prendre ma place pendant que je suis absent ?

Olivier, proposa Harry. Vas-y!

Non, vas-y toi Harry.

Harry rougit et hocha négativement la tête. Ils se regardèrent.

Je suppose que ça viendra instinctivement.

Ils quittèrent tous la salle commune sur ces mots. Harry resta seul avec Sévérus après ça.

Comment est ce que je suis supposer faire si je fais des cauchemars où il y a Voldemort ?

Il faudra faire comme vous le faîtes depuis des années, Harry, avant que nous ne soyons ici.

Oui, c'était une question stupide, avoua Harry avant de partir.

Harry regarda le ciel et constata qu'il avait raté le coucher du soleil. Il soupira et alla se coucher. Quand il se réveilla, Sévérus était déjà partit. Il regarda les autres faire ce dont ils avaient envie. Il descendit après avoir déjeuné. Il parcourut un peu la forêt avant de tomber sur ce qui est communément appelé du gibier, un chevreuil. Il décida qu'il en avait marre de manger du poisson et de la noix de cocos et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un hêtre, un arbre au bois extrêmement souple, il en coupa un et en fit un arc. Il garda ce qu'il lui restait de bois pour en faire des flèches. Il rentra comme la nuit tombait, il avait peur de se perdre. Sévérus ne revint que deux jours après. Son retour fut très apprécié. Le lendemain de son retour, Harry et les autres allèrent au bord de la mer. Une fois sur le sable, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes. Harry enleva son t-shirt et courut dans l'eau. Sévérus le regarda courir et se jeter dans les vagues.

Faites quand même attention, prévint Sévérus.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et envoya Ron lui chercher des rameaux de palmiers. Avec elle commença à tresser.

Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Sévérus.

Je nous fais des chapeaux.

Elle ne termina un et le tendit à Sévérus avant qu'elle n'en entame un second. Sévérus le regarda pensivement en le faisant tourner entre ses mains. Il se souvint de son arrivée sur l'île et de l'explication qu'il avait donné en découvrant Harry. Il observa Harry qui se faisait courser pas Fred et George Weasley. Il les évita de justesse. Sévérus se leva alors que Harry revenait là où l'eau lui arrivait aux genoux. Sévérus arriva sur sa droite et lui mit le chapeau sur la tête Harry se retourna vers lui en posant une main sur le chapeau. Il souriait. Sévérus l'entendit rire et fixa son regard étincelant. Il le trouvait incroyablement beau. Quand il réussit à maîtriser son air incrédule, il sourit. Harry enleva le chapeau, se baissa et le remplit d'eau avant de lancer son contenu sur Sévérus. Tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient arrêtèrent leurs activités pour attendre l'explosion de colère du maître des potions. Sévérus donna un coup de pied à la surface de l'eau pour asperger Harry. Celui-ci se baissa et arrosa Sévérus alors qu'il faisait a même chose. Harry éclata de rire en tombant à le renverse, Sévérus tomba sur Harry. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire.

Sévérus se releva puis aida Harry à en faire autant. Une fois debout, Harry sortit de l'eau et resta debout le temps de sécher son pantalon pour que le sable n'y reste pas collé. Sévérus fit de même. Deux heures après, Harry s'était endormit sue le sable chaud. Les huit autres étaient dans l'eau. Sévérus se pencha sur Harry et poussa une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son visage. Il se pencha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle de Harry sur son visage. Il se pencha encore et murmura doucement à son oreille :

Harry, allez dormir chez vous.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le fixa et il allait se relever, mais préféra se mettre sur un coude. Il bailla.

Vous avez raison, j'y vais.

Harry ne bougea pas.

Quelque chose vous gêne ?

J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer tout seul, je vais m'ennuyer.

Je vais venir avec vous.

Ils se levèrent, informèrent les autres qu'ils rentraient puis prirent le chemin du retour. Ils décidèrent de monter par l'accès principale.

Vous voulez venir deux minutes proposa Sévérus en montrant son chez lui.

Harry accepta, il précisa qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps.

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes, demanda Sévérus.

Comment cela ?

Vous êtes souvent absent. Je me demande ce que vous faîtes.

Je fais un truc qui pourrait nous aider.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je vous le dirais quand ça fonctionnera.

Bien.

Je vous laisse je vais y travailler.

Alors bonne chance Harry.

Harry quitta Sévérus et partit à la recherche de plumes.

Harry se réveilla, horrifié. Voldemort, il avait fait violer des moldus et des sorciers. Les auteurs de ces immondices…Lui, Malefoy, Macnair, Pettigrow…tous à la suite. Il se mit à pleurer. Voldemort avait lancé des doloris en même temps, quand ce n'était pas Malefoy.

Harry se leva et alla chez Sévérus. Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur l'homme pour pleurer sur son torse. Les spasmes qui agitaient Harry réveillèrent Sévérus. Il était allongé et Harry Potter pleurait sur lui. Il repoussa doucement le jeune homme. Il s'assit et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Allez, ça va aller. Venez, dit Sévérus en se décalant dans le lit, vous allez rester là.

Harry acquiesça et se coucha près de Sévérus. Deux heures après, Harry se tourna vers Sévérus.

Vous dormez ?

Non, je me demande ce que vous avez vu.

Je ne veux pas en parler, affirma Harry en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Sévérus. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour de lui mais se souleva tout de même sur un coude afin de voir Harry.

Harry…ça vous à gêné que…que je vous embrasse l'autre jour ?

Hein ? Euh…je...je ne sais pas.

Alors ça ne vous gêne pas que je recommence ?

Sévérus se pencha, toujours plus près de Harry qui était complètement paniqué. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort. Pourtant, quand les lèvres à Sévérus entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, il ne protesta pas. Sévérus se redressa un peu. Il contempla Harry, Harry Potter, qu'il aurait collé si l'idée l'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré il y avait seulement trois semaines. Seulement, il avait été de moins en moins désagréable pour une raison qui lui était inconnu à l'époque, mais le sentiment inconnu qui habitait son cœur était devenu familier et Sévérus commençait à l'apprécier. Harry se redressa brusquement.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Euh…rien, rien.

Sévérus ne chercha pas plus loin. Il se coucha et essaya de trouver le sommeil alors que Harry dormait déjà. Il le regardait, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de son corps. Il passa une main dans les cheveux à Harry qui ne bougea pas. Il finit par trouver le sommeil en prenant le corps endormit à ses côtés dans ses bras.

Sévérus entendit crier. Il se leva après avoir remarqué que Harry dormait toujours.

Harry, Monsieur, il a disparu, cria Ron de l'autre bout du camp.

Ron, arrêtes de hurler comme ça, grogna Sévérus. Il va bien, c'est bon. Il n'a pas disparu.

Où est-il, demanda Olivier.

Il est dans ma chambre, il dort encore, d'ailleurs laissez le, il a très mal dormit.

C'est pour ça qu'il t'a rejoint, demanda Hermione.

Il a rêvé de Voldemort, avoua Sévérus.

Ils hochèrent la tête et reprirent leurs activités. Quand un Harry baillant traversa le camp pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Vous auriez du dormir plus longtemps, lui dit doucement Sévérus.

Je me suis réveillé parce que vous n'étiez plus là.

Sévérus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

Je vais peut-être pouvoir savoir ce que vous avez vu maintenant.

Non, je ne veux pas en parler, je vous dis.

Est ce qu'il est toujours à notre recherche ?

Oui. Mais je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Sachant que Sévérus allait avoir d'autres questions, Harry préféra s'en aller. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler, Sévérus ne chercha pas à le retenir pour l'interroger.

Sévérus cherchait Harry, il avait disparu. Personne ne le trouvait.


	5. Chapter 5 : La mission de Sévérus

J Chapitre 5: La Mission de Sévérus

Harry voulait être seul. Il en avait assez d'être là, il voulait Poudlard, ses professeurs, ses cours et ses élèves, il voulait du Quidditch. Il voulait ressentir ce qui lui arrivait quand il s'élevait dans les airs, il voulait avoir le vertige de faire une feinte de Wronski, il voulait pouvoir faire tout ce que permettait de faire son éclair de feu.

Il était sur la plage. Il aimait bien cette plage. En même temps, c'était la première qu'il voyait, mais il aimait le calme des vagues qui venaient lécher le sable de la côte. Il se leva et retourna au camp. Il n'y avait personne.

Sévérus était sur la plage, il savait qu'il y trouverait Harry…mais il n'était pas là. Il était ailleurs, il aurait pu jurer qu'il serait là. Il entendait les autres appeler le jeune homme qui ne répondait pas. Il décida de retourner au camp, il avait du manquer quelque chose. Une fois là-bas, il trouva Harry assit sur le bord d'une plate forme à regarder dans le vague. Il monta et le rejoignit. Ce gamin était insupportable. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de sa sécurité et lui ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait. Que c'était énervant !

Harry, vous n'avez pas entendu, que nous étions en train de vous chercher ?

Hein ?…Euh, non, je n'ai rien entendu. Je suis désolé.

Vous êtes désolé, mais faîte attention à ce qui se passe autour de vous.

Je vous ai dis que j'étais désolé, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'autre, que je me mette à vos pieds…

Ca suffit Potter…

Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas que j'insinue que si il devait y avoir un Voldemort ici, ce serait forcement vous ?

Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas comme lui.

Ca c'est vous qui le dîtes. Personne n'est obligé de vous croire !

Olivier et Angélina arrivèrent bientôt suivis de Fred et George.

Oh lala Harry, tu nous as fais une de ces peurs, s'écria Angélina.

Harry ne répondit pas et fixait Rogue d'un regard haineux alors que son aîné faisait de même. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent également. Hermione sauta au cou de Harry qui ne réagit pas. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui. Finalement, Katie et Alicia les rejoignirent.

Vous abusez Potter, je ne vous ai rien fait et vous me traitez de Voldemort.

Ecoutez, je n'ai rien à vous dire parce que je n'ai plus à me justifier devant vous.

Bien sûr que vous avez à vous justifier devant moi, vous squattez mon lit et cela deux fois en deux semaines et après vous dîtes que vous n'avez rien à dire ?

Voldemort nous cherche. Rien ne garantit qu'il va nous trouver et je me vois mal rester sur cette île avec vous. Vous n'avez pas changé. Que nous soyons seul au milieu de nul part où dans une école, vous ne faîtes pas de différence. ICI VOUS N'ETES SUPERIEUR A PERSONNE !

Avant que Sévérus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry était partit.

Non, mais quel sale gamin. Et il s'en va en plus, alors qu'on vient de le perdre, il se casse ? Non alors, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Sévérus se pencha et regarda Harry sur le sol qui s'éloignait d'un pas décidé.

Potter, revenez ici, où allez vous ?

CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS, VOUS N'ETES PAS MON PERE !

Et Harry reprit son chemin sans prêter aucune importance à ce que lui criait le Mangemort pour le faire revenir.

Harry retourna là-bas, deux heures après, pour avoir le temps de se calmer et de faire en sorte de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Sévérus Rogue. Il monta et retrouva les autres dans la salle commune.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il. Où est le professeur Rogue ?

Il est partit, il a dit que c'était à toi de commander, avoua Fred.

Non, mais ça va pas, il a encore pété les plomb ou quoi ? Il est pas bien dans sa tête en ce moment !

Harry, dit doucement Hermione. Tu pourrais être gentil avec lui. Il fait plein de truc pour nous. On est tous embêté d'être coincé ici et on aimerait tous être à Poudlard.

Harry baissa la tête. Et dire que c'était Hermione qui lui disait du bien de Rogue. En même temps, c'était vrai qu'il pourrait être gentil parce que Rogue le prenait avec lui quand il faisait des cauchemars…mais il lui posait plein de questions. Il posait des questions parce qu'il ne voyait plus d'autres Mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même pour lui donner les informations. Et cette mission là dedans ?

Il faut le retrouver et le ramener, fit Olivier.

Je suis d'accord. Chacun part dans une direction différente.

Ils descendirent et se séparèrent afin de chercher le malheureux disparu.

Sévérus marchait sans but précis. Il savait que Harry avait raison, il n'était pas son père. Merlin en soit bénit d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait peut-être du rester. Après tut, ce n'était que des enfants presque encore. Harry refuserait sûrement de commander, il refusait toujours une quelconque forme de pouvoir. Il décida de retourner sur ses pas. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Harry.

Sévérus ?

Tout le monde le cherchait sans résultats. Il marchait vite de toutes façons donc il n'était pas près de retrouver leur professeur. Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry ?

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à la veille au soir, quand il avait fait son rêve. A ce souvenir, il se mit à pleurer à cause des détails qui s'imposait à sa vue. Il rentra dans quelque chose et tomba par terre.

Je suis désolé, dit Sévérus en aidant Harry à se relever.

Non, j'avais qu'à regardé où je mettais les pieds.

Ne soyez pas ridicule. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

Nous vous cherchions. Il faut que vous reveniez. Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec vous mais…

Mais vous ne voulez pas en parler, acheva Sévérus en séchant une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de Harry.

Harry hocha le tête. Il fixait Sévérus avec une intensité égale à la sienne. Il ne savait plus quoi dire bien que des questions tournent encore dans sa tête, elles étaient mêlée à une sensation vertigineuse.

De quoi avez vous rêvé le premier soir, ça ne vous à pas autant troublé qu'hier, demanda Sévérus.

J'ai rêvé de Voldemort, il ne disait rien d'intéressant à par qu'il nous chercherait et que… et que…

Et, demanda Sévérus en devenant plus pâle que la mort.

Et que vous aviez une mission qu'il vous avait confiée. Quelle est cette mission ?

Sévérus s'y attendait depuis longtemps à ce qu'il pose cette question. Il avait redouté que Harry est rêvé de cette histoire de mission.

Alors, cette mission, qu'est ce que c'est, ça devait se faire à Poudlard pour qu'il vous le demande.

Je ne veux pas en parler.

Je ne veux pas parler d'un rêve particulièrement horrible et vous essayé de me forcer la main alors que vous ne voulez rien me dire. Vous rêvez Monsieur ! Quelle est cette mission ?

C'est…c'est…Jurez que si je vous le dis, vous me direz quel était vôtre cauchemar.

Je jure !

Sévérus inspira profondément et commença.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a convoqué il y a plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois je crois, il m'a demandé d'exécuter une mission dans l'enceinte même de l'école, sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé…il m'a demandé de…

Que vous a-t-il demandé, ce n'est pas un roman que je vous demande, c'est juste l'ordre de mission, qui deviez-vous tuer ? Et n'essayez pas de m'avoir, ce n'est pas Dumbledore. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas dit « sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore ».

Sévérus regarda le jeune homme, incrédule. Il était doué quand il voulait.

Il m'a demandé de vous tuez, avoua Sévérus après avoir prit une bonne inspiration.

Harry l'observa un moment puis s'approcha de son professeur, il fixa son regard dans les iris noires.

Allez-y, tuez moi !

Sévérus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était seul, avec Harry Potter, qui le suppliait de le tuer sur ordre de Voldemort. Sévérus avait dit, dès le jour où il avait reçu cet ordre, qu'il ne l'exécuterait pas. Il devait le dire à Harry.

Je ne le ferais pas.

Pourquoi, demanda le jeune homme. Ca simplifierait la vie de tout le monde, allez-y, je n'ai pas peur. Je préfère que ce soit vous plutôt que lui.

Non Harry, je ne le ferais pas…Parce que j'en suis incapable.

Sévérus s'assit à terre.

Je vous demande pardon, fit Harry.

Je ne peux pas vous tuer.

Vous avez dût tuer des centaines de gens, qu'est ce que ça changerait pour vous ?

Pour moi ? Rien. Pour mon cœur ? Tout. Qui ne se détesterait pas d'avoir tué la personne qu'il aime le plus ?

Harry recula d'un pas, il avait été comme frappé par la révélation. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit Sévérus lever les yeux vers lui et les rabaisser pour regarder le bout de ses chaussures. Harry fit un pas en avant et trouva la courage de poser une main sur l'épaule du professeur. Il lui fit relever la tête. Et comme Sévérus l'avait déjà fait pour lui, Harry l'embrassa doucement. Harry se recula puis sans s'en rendre compte tant l'attraction était forte, il recommença, mais il fit passer cette fois sa langue dans la bouche du maître des potions. Il se laissa tomber à terre et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sévérus. Celui-ci étira ses jambes pour permettre à son élèves de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Harry ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha. Ils n'avaient pas interrompu leur baiser, Sévérus détourna la tête pour avoir une chance de pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il attira Harry à lui en le tirant par les hanches. Harry gémit quand une main de Sévérus s'égara sur son torse. Il commença à embrasser le torse de Sévérus et à déboutonner sa chemise alors que l'autre faisait de même. Quand ils furent torse nu, Sévérus jugea qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne la direction des opérations. Il coucha Harry et le déshabilla complètement alors qu'il sentait les gestes fébriles du jeune homme sur sa peau. Il aida Harry à le déshabiller. Harry repoussa Sévérus à sa place initiale et se rassit à califourchon sur l'adulte. Il recommença à l'embrasser partout, descendant toujours plus bas. Il finit par prendre son sexe en bouche et à faire des vas et viens dessus. Il envisagea légèrement les choses différemment de Rogue qui le força à remonter à son niveau avant de l'embrasser. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry sentit un doigt fin entrer en lui. Il gémit. Sévérus en entra un deuxième avant d'entrer et de ressortir du corps de son jeune amant, il finit de complètement les retirer et ramena ses doigts dans le dos de Harry qui gémit. Il n'était pas d'accord. Finalement, de lui-même, Harry se plaça sur le membre durcit de son professeur et le fit entrer en lui doucement. Sévérus le regarda faire, il vit les larmes de douleur couler sur les joues rouges de Harry. Celui-ci s'arrêta une fois qu'il se rendit compte que Sévérus était entièrement en lui. Il ne bougea plus pendant un moment, profitant de la respiration haletante de Sévérus, de son odeur, de ses mains. Sévérus s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa et ensuite lécha les larmes qui coulaient toujours. Harry lui sourit enfin et Sévérus donna un coup de rein qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Harry imprima un rythme que Sévérus suivit docilement avant de le changer pour un qui soit plus rapide. Harry trouva l'érection de Sévérus et y porta sa main, la frôla avant de commencer à le masturber. Harry et Sévérus atteignirent la jouissance en même temps en criant le nom de l'autre. Harry se laissa retomber sur Sévérus pour reprendre son souffle. En signe protecteur, Sev passa ses bras autour de lui. Harry s'endormit là. Après trois heures ainsi, ce n'était pas que cela dérangeait Sévérus, mais il se rhabilla, fit de même pour Harry en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de faire demi tour, il retournait avec les autres. Sévérus atteignit le camp, Harry dans les bras.

Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, demandèrent Fred et George d'un même voix.

Sévérus leur donna un coup de pied dans le tibia en leur disant de se taire pour ne pas réveiller Harry.

Tu vas le monter, demanda Olivier.

Mais bien sûr ! POUR PRENDRE LE RISQUE DE LE FAIRE TOMBER !

Harry remua dans les bras de Sévérus et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit doucement avant de se coller à lui dans l'espoir insensé d'essayer de se rendormir. Sévérus le posa à terre. Il ne dit rien. Il regarda Sévérus puis Olivier puis, à l'aide de ses derniers souvenirs, il jugea de la distance qui le séparait du lieu où il avait trouvé Sévérus.

C'est toi qui m'a ramené ?

Sévérus hocha la tête alors que Harry se passait une main dans les cheveux.

Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Son amant ne su que répondre et opta pour un haussement d'épaule.

On va prévenir les autres que vous êtes rentré, dit Fred en tirant son jumeau.

Harry gagna SON lit (NDA : j'insiste sur le SON pour bien préciser qu'il n'est pas chez Sev. Parce que Anox, elle se fait de ces films !). Il s'y coucha en soupirant avec un sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Ron entra peu après.

Harry ? Ca va ? Non, mais vous êtes resté absent plus de trois heures alors on se posait des questions.

Ca va Ron, affirma Harry. On parlait de sa mission.

Sa mission, quelle mission, demanda Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il a pour mission de me tuer. C'est Voldemort qui lui a donné cet ordre.

Il ne va quand même pas…

Non, je ne le ferais pas.

Sévérus ferma la porte derrière lui alors que Harry se redressait avec un sourire. Ron, se sentant en trop, décida de quitter Harry.

Ca va, demanda Sévérus à Harry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en dévorant Sev du regard. Sévérus approcha sa main de la joue à Harry et la caressa doucement. Harry s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Sévérus le repoussa doucement pour qu'il s'asseye sur ses genoux. Harry cala sa tête sur son torse et respira doucement son odeur.

Nous devons parler, dit Sev.

Harry hocha la tête en passant les bras autour de son cou.

De quoi ?

Tu as promis de me dire de quoi tu as rêvé.

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait promit. Il devait lui dire. Il lui raconta, il avait du mal à tout dire. Quand il s'arrêta, Sévérus le berça doucement. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir prit Harry quelques heures avant.

Tu as des regrets, demanda Harry en le regardant.

Oui…pour toi…

Si je n'avais pas été d'accord, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

Sévérus hocha la tête. Agacé et ayant peur de le perdre, Harry le plaqua sur le lit en l'embrassant.

D'accord ! J'ai compris, dit Sévérus en riant alors que les mains de Harry couraient sur lui en le chatouillant.

Le soir venu, après le repas, Harry gagna sa chambre, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Une odeur douce, épicée, enivrante. Il gardait les yeux fermés mais il sentit quelqu'un se glisser doucement dans les draps.

Sev, murmura Harry.

Oui, amour?

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi.

Harry se blottit contre Sévérus.


	6. Chapter 6 : Killian et morsure

J Chapitre 6 : Killian et morsure

En se réveillant le lendemain, Sévérus était seul dans le lit. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce qui était vide. Il se leva et appela Harry.

Il est partit, lui dit Hermione. Il n'a rien dit à personne.

Où est ce que tu vas ?

Voir Ron.

Sévérus se demandait ce que Harry pouvait bien faire. Il marcha longtemps sans but.

Où est Sévérus, demanda Harry à Fred.

Aucune idée, il n'a rien dit, comme toi. Je crois qu'il te cherchait.

Harry repartit pour chercher Sévérus. Il le chercha longtemps, retourna là où il avait trouvé Sev la veille, il n'était pas là. Il continua. Il entendit alors quelque chose. Des pleurs. Il se dirigea vers le bruit. Il resta stupéfait devant ce qu'il vit. Il s'approcha d'un enfant brun aux yeux bleus, il devait avoir environ quatre ans. Il s'accroupit devant le petit.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

Je…Je suis perdu…

Harry passa ses mains sous les bras de l'enfant e le prit dans ses bras. Il le rassura en le berçant doucement en revenant vers le camp.

Harry, cria Sévérus. Où est ce que tu étais?

Ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu vas lui faire peur !

Trop tard, le petit s'accrochait à Harry en tremblant, au bord des larmes.

Qui c'est, demanda Hermione.

Je ne sais pas. Mais évitez de tous venir en même temps, vous lui faites peur.

Harry les dépassa et conduisit l'enfant à la plage.

Voilà, on aura sûrement la chance d'être tranquille, dit Harry en reposant l'enfant. Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?

Killian, j'ai cinq ans.

Moi, je suis Harry Potter…

Harry Potter…

L'enfant approcha ses mains de la tête à Harry et poussa une mèche de cheveux et découvrit la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il parcourut d'un doigt. Harry lui sourit.

Alors, tu es un sorcier ! Comment es-tu venu ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je fais de la magie.

Sévérus arriva et ignora royalement Killian.

Où étais-tu, répéta Sévérus.

Je te cherchais, mais c'est lui que j'ai trouvé.

Sévérus jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

Je te cherchais aussi.

Je te présente Killian. C'est un sorcier. Il s'est retrouvé ici en faisant de la magie pour la première fois.

Oui, mais…

Killian, ça c'est Sévérus et il est très gentil. Mais ne lui dit pas qu'il est mignon surtout.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il recula pourtant vers Harry qui éclata de rire. Il se remit à genou et regarda Killian.

Tu as faim ?

Non, je suis fatigué.

Harry le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucha sur son lit. Il le couvrit avant de sortir. Il resta assit dehors et Sévérus se mit à côté de lui.

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de ce gamin ?

Sev, que veux tu que je fasse ? Il va rester ici. Il a cinq ans.

Sévérus hocha la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse.

MAMAN !

Harry se précipita dans la chambre et consola l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et le garda près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil.

Attends, dit Harry à Sévérus. Regarde.

Il lui montra l'arc et les flèches qu'il avait trafiqué. Sévérus envoya Fred et George qui ramenèrent un chevreuil deux heures après. L'enfant qui venait de se réveiller fut présenté à tout le monde.

Killian était parmi eux depuis une semaine et aimait bien Harry et Sévérus surtout. Il avait appris aux autres qu'ils étaient tous les dix ardemment recherchés. Harry qui voulait faire une pose, confia Killian à Sévérus et partit en promenade. Il marcha des heures entières. Il était bien. Seul. Parmi les arbres et le silence troublé uniquement par les bruits des oiseaux. Tout était tranquille. Il respirait le silence. Il entendit un léger glissement, sûrement le vent dans les feuilles. Il fut vite dissuadé de cette idée en sentant deux petites choses s'enfoncer dans sa jambe gauche et diffuser un liquide brûlant dans ses veines. Il baissa les yeux sur un corps long et noir. Un serpent venait de la mordre.

Casse toi, siffla le Survivant.

Le serpent partit rapidement. Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il murmura un chapelet de jurons. Il reprit le chemin du camp, il vit de plus en plus noir, il se sentit chavirer et tout devint noir.

Et si on allait chercher Harry, proposa Killian à Sev.

Il acquiesça et partit avec l'enfant.

Je vais par là, fit Killian

Très bien, je vais de l'autre côté.

Un demi heure après Sévérus entendit la voix de Killian qui avait poussé un cri. Il courut dans la direction opposée. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry, pour Killian, mais Harry occupait toutes les pensées.

Il arriva enfin auprès de Killian, penché sur le corps que Sévérus connaissait à présent par cœur. Sev repoussa l'enfant et se pencha sur Harry.

Harry ?

Pas de réponse, il le secoua doucement et comme le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, il commença un examen de son corps, laissant ses mains courir sur ses bras alors que Killian reculait. L'enfant sentit un liquide poisseux sur sa jambe quand il se prit le pantalon dans une branche.

Regarde, du sang, montra le petit.

Le regard de Sévérus se voilà en contemplant la main de l'enfant. Il posa une main sur la tête à Harry et repoussa ses cheveux en constatant qu'il était fiévreux. Son inquiétude grandissait. Harry saignait et il ne trouvait pas la plaie. Il continua l'examen minutieux du jeune homme inconscient. Il finit par ses jambes et trouva ses chaussettes tachées de sang. Il avait été mordu par un serpent. La plaie n'était pas belle, le venin avait fait enflé les veines qui étaient visibles à travers la peau. Une larmes coula sur la joue de Sévérus. Killian se rapprocha de lui.

Va chercher Olivier et les jumeaux, l'envoya Sévérus.

Killian partit en courant. Il revint vingt minutes après accompagné par Fred, George et Olivier.

Ils ramenèrent Harry et le couchèrent dans son lit. Les filles furent appelées pour voir si elles n'avaient pas une idée. Sévérus déshabilla Harry pour éviter que la fièvre monte. Il veilla sur lui pendant trois heures avant que son état n'empire. Il se mit à délirer. Il remuait en marmonnant.

Sirius…Reviens…il eut une toux…Maman…me laisse pas…

Sévérus remarqua que la fièvre avait encore montée. Killian qui était à ses côtés et pleurait en tenant la main du jeune homme.

Pas toi…cria Harry…Vas-t-en…Voldemort…Papa…sauve toi…

Ne supportant plus cela. Sévérus prit Harry dans ses bras et le descendit. Il baigna son corps nu dans l'océan pour baisser la température. Il confia ensuite Harry à Olivier, il devait aller chercher quelque chose.

Olivier ne put pas supporter le corps de son attrapeur pendant longtemps donc il s'assit au bord, il veilla à ce que seul la tête de Harry reste hors de l'eau. Il attrapa la jambe du fils à James Potter, qui continuait à délirer pour voir la plaie qui avait empirée en peu de temps. Sévérus revint avec une cape noire la sienne, il l'étala sur la plage et alla chercher Harry dans les bras d'Olivier. Quand il déposa son amant sur la cape, celui-ci ouvrit difficilement des yeux cernés. Il était épuisé par l'effort que faisait son corps pour se défendre contre le venin.

Sev, murmura-t-il.

Sévérus le regarda un moment dans les yeux.

Dors, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

C'est une vipère noire, dit Harry. Papa est venu…Maman, Sirius et Remus aussi.

Dors.

Harry s'exécuta alors que Sévérus constatait que sa fièvre baissait un peu. Ils le ramenèrent au camp en fin d'après-midi. Sa température était moins haute. Sévérus réunit tout le monde dans la salle commune et Killian était sur les genoux à Fred.

Je vais repartir, annonça Sévérus.

Pourquoi, demanda Alicia.

Tu pars longtemps, interrogea Hermione.

Tu veux que je vienne proposa Ron.

Je pars chercher une vipère noire, je pars seul et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Vous devez rester pour vous occuper de Harry.

Il les quitta dans l'après-midi et Killian resta auprès de Ron et Hermione durant l'absence de Sévérus.

En arrivant, Sévérus s'enferma dans sa chambre, il ne laissa entrer personne, pas même Killian. L'enfant s'assit devant sa porte et attendit patiemment qu'il en sorte, le lendemain. Hermione avait forcé le professeur à ouvrit sa porte pour lui dire que l'état de Harry avait encore empiré. Hermione avait vu la fiole qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche et l'avait suivit avec Killian jusqu'à la chambre de Harry.

Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait pendant mon absence ?

Rien, dit Hermione. Tous les jours Olivier l'a emmené se baigner dans la mer pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Ca ne fonctionnera pas cette fois, il faut de l'eau plus froide. Je vais le conduire à une eau qui givre dans ses hauteurs même l'été.

Vous voulez de l'aide ?

Non Hermione. Tu es gentille mais cette fois je vais être obligé d'appuyer sur la plaie pour faire sortir le venin en le laissant dans l'eau.

Il emmena tout de suite Harry. Il marcha durant quatre heures avant de trouver l'endroit où il voulait aller. Killian avait été confié à Olivier. Il déposa Harry près du bassin et regarda la température de l'eau. Il se déshabilla, déshabilla Harry et posa la fiole sur une pierre plate. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et entra dans l'eau glacée. Il y resta un moment puis commença à extraire le poison de la plaie à Harry. Sévérus se mordit la lèvre inférieur en l'entendant gémir de douleur et se mettre à pleurer. Il posa une main sur le front du jeune homme et remarqua avec soulagement que sa fièvre tombait légèrement. Il resta avec Harry dans l'eau au moins deux heures avant que le corps de Harry ne se mette à être agité de tremblements de froid et que le jeune homme reprenait conscience.

Sévérus…murmura-t-il. Je …j'ai froid.

Je sais. C'est pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Harry posa un pied dans le fond du bassin et se blottit contre Sévérus en profitant de sa chaleur.

On sort, proposa Harry.

Non, on reste tant que tu es fiévreux. Alors je te donnerais l'anti-venin que je t'ai préparé et on pourra rentrer.

Harry lui sourit faiblement et se recula légèrement. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'eau et ressortit avant de retourner auprès de Sévérus en tremblant encore plus. Harry qui était légèrement tremblant, trouva terriblement injuste d'être le seul à être mouillé des pieds à la tête. Sévérus avait de l'eau jusqu'au nombril. Harry lui envoya un jet d'eau qui le noya. Sévérus en resta incrédule.

J'en connais un qui doit être guéri.

Sévérus s'approcha de Harry qui ne pût résister à la chaleur de son corps et se blottit contre lui.

Je ne voulais pas être le seul à être mouillé.

Sévérus sourit puis éclata de rire en posant une main sur le front de son amant. Sa fièvre était trop faible à présent pour interférer avec la potion.

Il la lui donna et le fit sortir de l'eau avant de l'enrouler dans sa cape en le gardant blottit contre lui. Harry s'endormit dans ses bras. Le matin quand il se réveilla, il allait bien mieux. Il chercha Sévérus et le trouva dans l'eau. Il grelottait encore de son bain de la veille et recommencer ne le tentait pas trop alors il attendit patiemment que Sévérus sorte de l'eau.

Ca va mieux, demanda Sévérus

Oui, mais je ne prendrais pas de bain froid.

Ils restèrent là quelques jours encore. Ils firent l'amour et enfin retournèrent au camp.

Harry, Sev, cria Killian en leur sautant au cou.

Il sauta dans les bras à Harry.

Ca va mieux, demandèrent les autres.

Ouais, dit Harry. C'est Sev qui m'a sauvé.

Sev, demanda Ron.

Harry et Sévérus pâlirent. Ils venaient de se vendre.

Bah…euh, fit Harry en jetant un regard au Sev en question.

Bah vas-y.

Et bien, je…nous…enfin, dit Harry en rougissant. Sévérus et moi…bah…euh… on est ensemble.

Ron tourna de l'œil.

C'est génial, fit Hermione. Ron et moi aussi.

Euh, dit Olivier, je suis avec Angélina.

Moi avec Alicia, avoua Fred.

Je suis avec George, dit Katie.

Moi je vous aime tous, affirma Killian.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Alors, demanda vaguement Ron. On est tous casé.

Ce soir-là, ils firent une grande fête. Quelques temps plus tard, Sévérus tomba malade à son tour.

Ca va, demanda Harry.

Bof. Oh ! J'ai la nausée.

Ca fait combien de temps que tu es malade, deux, trois jours ?

Une semaine.

Hermione arriva avec Killian. Harry l'avait envoyé chercher la jeune femme.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sev est malade, il a la nausée depuis une semaine.

Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

Non Hermione, pitié ! Rien qu'à l'odeur ça va être horrible.

Toi Harry, ça va ?

Oui, très bien, un peu fatigué peut-être !

Hermione hocha la tête.

Je crois que le temps est le seul remède.

Oh non ! Ne commence pas à parler comme Dumbledore.

Hermione les quitta en riant.

Ca va, demanda Killian.

Laissez moi, supplia Sévérus.

Harry sourit, l'embrassa et sortit avec Killian. Ils allèrent sur la plage et allèrent jouer dans l'eau.


	7. Chapter 7 : Evénement inopprortun

J Chapitre 7 : Evénement inopportun

Deux mois après, Sévérus était guéri mais était sujet à des humeurs étranges.

On mange quoi comme dessert, demanda-t-il un soir.

Aujourd'hui, c'est noix de cocos, lui dit Alicia.

Il les regarda étrangement et se mit à pleurer. Tous le regardèrent incrédule. Sévérus, Sévérus Rogue, très haït professeur de potion, pleurait comme une enfant.

J'en ai marre de la noix de coco ! Je veux une tarte aux fraises.

Complètement déconcerté, Harry s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

J'en ai marre Harry. Je veux revoir Poudlard. Même ses élèves débiles et tes nullités en potions me manquent.

Allez viens, tu vas aller te coucher. Tu es fatigué.

Harry revint vingt minutes après en soupirant.

Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment !

Harry s'étira en faisant remonter son t-shirt pour laisser voir son ventre.

Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Killian, au lit !

Olivier poussa un cri, se leva, souleva le t-shirt de Harry et regarda son ventre, recommença encore et encore sous le rire des autres.

Mais quand on rentrera, tu décolleras plus !

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

N'importe quoi ! J'ai pas grossit tant que ça. Viens Killian.

Killian prit la main que Harry lui tendait en laissant s'envoler un doux rire cristallin et innocent. Il suivit Harry qui le coucha et lui souhaita bonne nuit, lui raconta une histoire et rejoint Sévérus qui lui sauta dessus, le déshabilla et lui fit l'amour jusqu'à l'aube. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le corps de Harry était beaucoup plus sensible à ses caresses, mais ne plus, Harry remarqua que Sévérus avait des pulsions…pas que ça le gêne, mais il était épuisé à force.

Harry continua à grossir et les envies de Sévérus empirèrent.

Harry, Sévérus, je crois que nous avons un problème, leur dit Hermione un jour.

Sévérus se mit à pleurer en suppliant Merlin et Salazar d'arrêter de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Il voulait la paix.

Je crois que l'un de vous attend un enfant.

Harry s'étouffa et Sévérus arrêta de pleurer.

Je crois que c'est moi, dit Harry en levant une main. J'ai grossit, comme me le dit gentiment Olivier, et que du ventre. Mais apparemment, c'est Sévérus qui a les symptômes.

Pas tous, se défendit Sev. C'est toi qui es devenu plus sensible…

Sévérus, menaça Harry.

Tu sais quand…

Harry se jeta sur Sévérus et allait plaquer une main sur la bouche de son amant mais s'immobilisa.

Ca va, demanda Sévérus en s'approchant.

Harry porta la main au renflement de son ventre.

J'ai eu un truc bizarre.

Un truc bizarre, fit Hermione septique.

Ouais, comme des bulles ou un truc qui…

Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait.

Sev, je crois que Hermione à raison.

Comment tu le sais ?

Ca bouge.

Donc, tu es enceint de au moins quatre mois.

Harry se retint pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il était enceint…de quatre mois… Sévérus lui sourit.

Killian était heureux. Harry et Sévérus allaient être parents, pourtant, dans ce tableau parfait, il y avait un problème. Les parents en question ne se parlaient plus et faisait chambre à part.

Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, leur demanda Olivier.

Rien, fit Sévérus.

Faites quelque chose, c'est agaçant à la fin.

Harry les laissa, traîna son ventre de cinq mois jusqu'à la plage où il se laissa tomber et se mit à pleurer. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il ne faisait que cela depuis une demi heure.

Harry les quitta d'un air furieux. Sévérus savait bien ce qui n'allait pas entre eux, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait peur. Il décida de le suivre. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'il le regardait pleurer, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait repoussé ses avances depuis qu'il savait que Harry était enceint. Il se décida à aller vers lui. Il prit Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et Sévérus prit ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

Il ne faut pas pleurer pour si peu Harry.

C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu ne peux plus m'aimer. Tu…Tu…

Harry pleura de plus bel.

Mais si Harry je t'aime.

C'est pas vrai, tu t'en fous de moi…

Arrêtes, c'est faux. J'ai juste…P…peur…de te faire du mal.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Sévérus était déçu que Harry ne le croit pas.

Je t'aime.

Sev, je t'aime, mais ça fait un mois que tu m'as pas touché, tu as peur de quoi ?

De…de vous faire du mal, avoua Sévérus en posant une main sur le ventre de son partenaire.

Tu n'as aucune raison, nous l'avons fait pendant les quatre mois précédent, pourquoi plus maintenant.

Ils se fixaient sans plus rien dire.

Laisses moi te faire l'amour, murmura Sévérus.

Je ne rêve que de ça depuis un mois…

La fin de phrase se perdit dans un baiser qu'il échangea avec Sévérus. Ce dernier l'allongea sur la plage et le déshabilla lentement en goûtant chaque centimètre de sa peau comme la première fois. Il descendit toujours plus bas alors que Harry le déshabillait aussi en arquant le dos pour le supplier de le prendre. Sévérus voulait prendre son temps même si son corps lui criait le contraire. Il remonta à la hauteur de Harry pour l'embrasser. Il passa sa main de manière lascive sur son sexe dur puis il y mit sa bouche. Harry ne résista pas ce traitement et jouit royalement au bout de dix minutes. Sévérus passa un doigt en lui. L'entendant gémir de désir, il en mit un deuxième et quand il ressortit ses doigts, il en mit un troisième. Harry le supplia de le prendre. Sévérus le pénétra et Harry amorça directement des mouvements de vas et viens. Sévérus prenait tout de même garde à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur le ventre à Harry. Sévérus se libéra en Harry alors que ce dernier faisait de même sur le ventre de Sévérus. Ils restèrent, l'un à côté de l'autre, nus, sur la plage un moment avant de se relever. Le soleil se couchait et Harry entraîna Sévérus dans l'eau. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Où étiez-vous, demanda Katie quand ils rentrèrent au camp.

Euh, fit Sévérus.

Alors, dit Ron.

Les deux amants de jetèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Ils les laissèrent en plan et allèrent se coucher. Dans la nuit, Killian réveilla Harry.

Harry ?

Hum

J'ai rêvé de maman…

Harry secoua Sévérus.

Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Rien, Killian a rêvé de sa mère.

Viens dormir avec nous, lui dit Sévérus en le laissant monter dans le lit.

Trois mois avait passé, Harry ne pouvait plus descendre trop souvent, il n'avait plus vu la plage depuis quinze jours, ça lui manquait. Killian vint interrompre ses pensées en pleurant dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Y a quelqu'un sur l'île.

Quoi ?

Harry se leva et alla sur le bord de la plate forme.

Olivier ? OLIVIER !

Quoi ?

Il y a quelqu'un sur l'île, je t'envoie Killian.

Il dit à l'enfant de montrer à Olivier où il avait vu cette personne l'enfant obéi alors que Harry envoyait Ron chercher Sévérus. Ce dernier arriva, suivit des autres. Olivier et Killian arrivèrent avec… avec…Le professeur Mc Gonagall. Killian alla s'accrocher aux jambes de Harry.

Minerva, que faites vous là ?

Nous vous cherchons depuis un an quand même presque.

Bonjour, dit Harry.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et Killian courut vers Olivier.

Olivier ! Un monstre !

Olivier, je t'avais dit de ne pas lui raconter d'histoire qui font peur, cria Harry.

L'ancien capitaine des Gryffondor baissa la tête alors que Harry allait vers l'enfant pour lui expliquer qu'Olivier Dubois était le plus grand crétin de tous les temps, quand il fut interrompu par la plus sévère femme de tous les temps.

Qui est cet enfant, demanda Minerva. Harry, qu'est ce qui vous arrive, vous avez drôlement de ventre.

Euh, fit Sévérus, C'est Killian.

A la nomination de son prénom, Killian leva la tête.

D'accord, et pour Harry ?

Euh, professeur, euh, je n'ai aucune excuse, mais euh…et bien je suis enceint.

C'est tout, pour tout dire, je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle transforma des pierres en portoloin pour Poudlard. Ils y arrivèrent tous en même temps. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil quand Harry agrippa le bras de Sévérus.

Quoi ?

Ca fait mal, dit Harry la main sur le ventre.

Sévérus s'approcha de lui.

Viens, on va aller à l'infirmerie.

Il ne sut pas trop comment, Harry réussit à atteindre le lac. Mais s'en était déjà trop. Il ne pouvait plus avancer.

Stop, arrête, Sev, je peux plus…

Killian s'approcha et lui prit la main.

Olivier et tous les autres avaient été chercher l'infirmière, Dumbledore et, comme l'avait exigé Harry, Remus Lupin.

Harry, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, demanda Madame Pomfresh.

Rien.

Sa main se glissa dans se poche et enserra le vif d'or.

Sev, murmura-t-il en poussant.

Remus, Monsieur le directeur, empêchez les autres d'approcher.

Olivier prit Killian dans ses bras.

Harry, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle conjura un brancard qui apparu sous Harry. Elle le conduisit à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. Elle le mit sur un lit et Remus gardait la porte. Sévérus tentait d'entrer depuis quatre heures et demi.

Laisse moi passer Lupin.

Non, laisse le, vas-t-en.

Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer, c'est moi le père.

Remus en resta bouche bée et vit briller les yeux de Sévérus qui allait pleurer. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur en se bouchant les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre la détresse de son amour. Remus avait pitié de lui et allait le laisser passer.

Ne bouge pas Harry, dit Madame Pomfresh.

Où voulez-vous que j'aille

Elle alla vers Remus.

Vous devez venir Remus, il faut que quelqu'un l'aide.

Remus hésita, il jeta un regard à Sévérus qui ferma les yeux en entendant le cri de Harry.

C'est à Sévérus d'y aller.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda et lui indiqua de la suivre. Il s'empressa d'obéir et d'aller vers le lit du jeune homme qui dès qu'il le vit lui saisit la main et poussa en retenant sa respiration. Sévérus se mit à califourchon sur le lit derrière Harry. Harry s'adossa à son torse, haletant. Sévérus le sentit se tendre et lui prit les mains alors que Harry lui mordait la base du cou.

Mais tu es malade, ça fait mal !

Moi aussi j'ai mal. Je croyais que ça atténuerait ma douleur.

Sévérus aida Harry du mieux qu'il pu. Mais Madame Pomfresh le fit bientôt sortir. Il était certain qu'il y avait un problème. Seulement, il entendit un cri, des pleurs. Il prit dans ses bras Killian qui avait saisit sa main.

Une demi heure passa avant que de nouveau, on entendit des pleurs. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha la tête baissée et demanda qui était le père. Sévérus leva la main timidement. L'infirmière l'entraîna et lui montra les deux nourrissons qui se trouvaient dans un même lit.

Et Harry, demanda-t-il quand il fut certain que les enfants allaient bien.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard désolé en lui indiquant le lit.

Non, murmura Sévérus en fiant Pomfresh.

Je suis désolé professeur.

Il avait perdu l'habitude qu'on l'appelle professeur, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se concentra sur Harry, sur son corps, son cœur et son âme, tout ce que lui-même lui avait donné. Il posa une main sur le bras de Harry et la seconde sur son front. Il l'embrassa doucement et se mit à pleurer. Le vif d'or qui voletait dans la pièce se posa sur la cicatrice de Harry alors que Sévérus l'embrassait encore, sentant le goût de ses larmes sur ses lèvres quand il sentit un souffle doux se mêler au sien. Il courut chercher Madame Pomfresh alors que li vif d'or recommençait à aller et venir dans la pièce. Ils entèrent et trouvèrent Harry à quatre pattes sur son lit, il lança un regard vers les enfants qui dormaient paisiblement dans le lit d'à côté.

Harry Potter, couché !

Harry tourna son regard fatigué vers Sévérus et lui sourit doucement t de reprendre sa place

Sévérus le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement plus pour se rassurer lui-même plutôt que Harry. Quand Sévérus le relâcha, il tendit le bras dans un geste énergique. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit. Harry caressa doucement les ailes de la balle et alors que les derniers évènements lui revenait, il tendit une main vers Sévérus qui se pencha. La main du Survivant toucha une plaie que Sévérus n'avait même plus conscience d'avoir. Une goutte de sang sur le bout du doigt, Harry la porta à sa bouche et se redressa pour embrasser doucement la morsure.

Je t'aime Sev.

Moi aussi.

Sévérus s'assit sur le lit, prit Harry dans ses bras, tout contre lui et lui enleva ses lunettes avant de l'embrasser.

Dors.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille à Sévérus et s'endormit. Sévérus le suivit rapidement mais avant il pensa qu'il ne savait même pas quel jour ses enfants étaient nés.

A minuit, ils se réveillèrent car les enfants pleuraient. Harry se leva et Sévérus se redressa. Le vif d'or reflétait la pleine lune alors qu'il était en train de voleter au dessus du berceau. Deux formes fantomatiques apparurent. Harry et Sévérus les reconnurent. James et Lily Potter leur sourirent et tendirent une main vers le vif d'or avant de disparaître comme aspirés par le corps des petits. Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

Harry observa son fils et sa fille avec attention. Ils venaient d'arrêter de pleurer pour le regarder. Son fils avait ses cheveux alors que la petite avait les cheveux lisses de Sévérus. Etonnement, ils étaient tous les deux du même brun.

Il faut leur trouver des noms, dit Sévérus.

Les âmes de mes parents viennent d'entrer dans nos enfants.

On a qu'à les appeler James et Lily alors.

Harry sourit, revint vers le lit et s'y recoucha.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore vint les voir.

Harry, il va falloir que tu finisses tes études. Vous allez tous les trois, avec Ron et Hermione rester pour cette année.

Harry acquiesça.

Albus, demanda Sev. Quel jour sommes nous ?

Ah oui ! Nus sommes le premier novembre.

Ils…Ils sont nés le trente et un octobre.

Sev, murmura Harry, c'est pour ça.

Le brun aux yeux noirs était d'accord et partagea son point de vu avec Harry.

Vous avez les noms ?

James Harry Sévérus et Lily Hermione Angélina Potter Rogue, répondit Sévérus.

Dis donc, c'est précis.

Lily se mit à pleurer quand Killian entra.

Harry ?

Harry lui montra les petits et Killian lui annonça qu'il repartait avec ses parents

Qui est ce qui pourrait être parrain, fit Sévérus.

J'aime Remus.

Moi Drago.

C'est d'accord.

Et c'est ainsi que James et Lily furent baptisés et eurent deux parrains chacun, les mêmes.

Quatre ans après, Harry, Sévérus, Lily et James partirent en vacances sur une île déserte et retrouvèrent une plage de sable fin.

**FIN**


	8. NDA

_Ici Sirius Orion Black, le seul, le grand et l'unique !_

_Je vous propose de faire une suite à cette fic ! Qui est ok ? J'ai déjà des idées ! Vous avez le droit d'en avoir ! Et de me les dire surtout, pour avoir une rédaction et une qualité de fic Optimale ! Tiens, ça me rappelle mes notes quand j'étais au collège !_

_Faites moi part de votre opinion par une pitite reviews...hein ?_

_Je publierais sûrement les premiers chapitres avant la rentrée, je sais, c'est court !_

_Si vous souhaitez une suite à une autre fic, demandez ! Lol_

_SOB_

_Je suis bon hein ? Le meilleur non !_


End file.
